The Family
by Prettywittlesecrets
Summary: Zoey Come's Back with this four Year Old Girl and trys to rais her as Neferet dose with her and Neferet is not Evil I wanted to make her nice Because of Violet. so I Hope you Like it! I forgot Stark Also Helps with Violet :
1. Chapter 1

1. The Little One

"Stark , Darius.. I think we have a problem" I said as I should them the little girl I found who name is Violet she had the outline of a crescent moon on her forehead "She's only Four" I told them they both looked at me I

n suspicion but could tell I wasn't lying. " her name Is Violet" I told them when they did not say anything they just looked at her "Come along we have to show her to Neferet see what she has to say about all this"

Darius said looking at Violet. She took his hand. " Zoey where am I?" Violet asked looking up at Darius and Stark. "You are at the House Of Night." I told her as I went to stand next to stark. "Who Is Neferet?"

Jeez Violet had a lot of questions for a ten year old. "She is the High Priestess of the House Of Night. The High Priestess is like the principle of the House of night." I told her Knowing that she would probably ask

what a High Priestess is. "Come Along, now Little one" Darius said as he took her hand I turned around to see stark stall looking at Violet as she walked away. "Stark what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked as I

walked over to him " The young girl was, marked at ten." His eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Stark what is it? Love you have to tell me." I told him. He just looked at me with sad eyes. "Zoey do you know what t-

hey will do to her? " he said walking over to me and taking me into his arms. "w-what do you mane?" I asked stark as I looked into his eyes. I

Couldn't think of what he was talking about "Stark Baby tell me please what your talking about, Baby I _need_ to know." He looked at me his eyes still had pain in his eyes all I could do was what I always wanted to do I looked up to him and touched his lips to mine.

He put that smile that I loved on his face and said "What was that for?" He asked releasing me out of our huge. " So that I could get you to talk." I told him as he looked down at me with a smile.

And then I saw Him


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Meeting With Neferet.

I Noticed him standing there looking at me "Zoey." He said his voice was filled with rage and agony. "Yes Erik" I said with out looking at him. "

Neferet needs to see you about the girl." his Blue eyes also filled with agony and sadness. " I'll be right there" I told him still not

looking at him. I heard him walking away. Stark wil-."

"I come with you" He finished for me.

"Will you?" I asked him. "Yeah I will" He said as we walked back into the school. I hope that.

Neferet isn't going to do anything to Violet. My stomach was in knots. As we got to the door of Neferet's class room the knot wasn't going away I knocked on the door

"Come in" Neferet said. Her and Violet where sitting at her desk " Zoeybird Can I talk to you alone" Neferet asked me with a smile. "Stark could you take Violet and get her something to eat. She is probably very hungry" Violet walk over to stark and took his hand in hers. "Zoey she so young" Neferet said looking at me.

" I know But When I saw her she had the outline on her four head and I could think of what else to do I thought about going back to Stevie Rea and the Red fledgling, But then I thought About bringing her here so that you could see here." I told her.

" You did the right thing, Honey I am glad you brought her to me and did not take her to the tunnels. She is safer here". Neferet is Like the mother I never had. She makes me fell at home.

She is also My Mentor and is teaching me about being the next High Priestess. "what did she tell you, 'cuase I got nothing out of her she was very shy." I told her. " she Told me that you found her sleeping on the side walk is that true?" Neferet asked looking over at me. "Yes it is. She looked like she was freezing." I told her walking over to her desk. " If she goes here will she have to learn everything that we have too like Imprint? And the stuff that goes along with that" I had to ask because she is way too young. Whoa I sound like a mom.

"Zoey did you hear me" Neferet asked looking at me in confusing. "Huh" I said. " I'll take that as a no. What I said was that we could get her age appropriate Books for her like Math reading and History but she can Learn History here" That sounded like a very good idea. "Yes I think that could work" I said Before Living The room.

"Oh Zoey, She also told me she looks to you as a mother" Neferet told me Before I could lave the room with the biggest smile on my face.

I was too young to ever think of any thing like that but it would be awesome to be a mom. " Zoey" A little sweet voice said I turned around to see Stark holding Violet in his arms laughing and smiling He will be a good dad some day. "Yes Vi." I said taking her in to my arms. She looked up at me " Will you be my mommy?" She asked as she put her head on my shoulder.

I rocked her back and fourth in my arms. Then I saw Darius & Aphrodite Walking down The Hallway and before I know it Violet was fast asleep in my arms "Oh she so little" Aphrodite whispered to me.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Motherhood

"Yes she is. Have you seen Damien Jack Or the Twins?" I asked her . "They where right behind us" She

said pointing to her and Darius. "Oh Zoey she is so cute." Shaunee said passing Aphrodite "And there they are." Stark said. "Z dose E-R-I-K know about her?" Erin said spelling out his name

" Of course Boyfriend knows about her." Shaunee said chiming in on what Erin had asked "uh guys Mr. Butt Head knows nothing about who found her or who she is" I Told them.

" Best Friend with Cute little four year old in her arms say what!" Erin said.

" Oh my gosh Z how come he doesn't know" Shaunee Asked me In her "Oh no you didn't" Voice

"Because she dose not want him too" Aphrodite said saving me. "That's What Being a mother is that's why its called motherhood stupid" Aphrodite told Shaunee and Erin.

Changing the subject " Where are Damien, jack And Duchess?" I asked the twins before they could blow up on Aphrodite. " There coming" Shaunee said. "Here we are" Damien said. "Zoey she's so cute. She looks like you But with Long Blackish Bluish hair" Damien said.

I never really got a look at Violet until now she did look like me a little bit but with big beautiful blue eyes the color of the sea when the sun hits it. Her eyes aren't even open. "Zoey. " Stark said waving his hand in my face. "Do you want to take Her back to your room so that she can rest there?" Stark went on

" I'll Watch her while you go to class" He told me.

"Yeah sure I would like that." Stark took her out of my arms as he did I felt this type of felling that surprised me I didn't want her to lave my arms. I wanted her to stay there.

" Come on Z, we have Drama" Shaunee said pulling my arm. Grate now I get to see Erik. As we walked to the Drama room I kept thinking about Violet and Stark I was so darn worried that something would go wrong.

But she was with stark so she would be safe. Erik was standing outside the class room "Hello Zoey" He said with a smile in his voice like he was holding back laughter. " Uh hi, Erik" I said without looking at him. I walked into the room everyone was looking at me whispering.

"Hey Zoey is it true You found a Little Four year old with a mark on her four head" One of the boys in my class asked. "How do you know about that?" I asked the rude kid. "Erik told us" I looked up at Erik "How did he-" During Class all I could think of how Erik found out about Violet. After class I want up to his

Desk ."What you don't be live me? You saw her yourself!" I could not help the tears coming form my eyes "Zoey. I-"

"No its my turn to talk not you. M-E" He put his finger on my Lips. "I know about her." He said Calmly. He pulled his finger away from My lips "Then why where you laughing when I was walking into the class room." I asked him as the tears fall from my eyes they wouldn't stop. All I could say was the Aphrodite was right this is Motherhood.

"I wasn't laughing at you?" he said " I was laughing at TJ he was telling me a joke." His voice still clam. "Well then how did you find out about Violet. And that I want to be her motherly Figure like Ne-"

"Wait What are you talking about?" Erik his voice still clam. "I said I'm going Be her mom. Erik she's only four years old." I told him. He was quite. "Erik.. Are yo-"

"How Come You didn't tell me." he intruded me.

"Because Your _not_ my boyfriend" I told him

"And who is?" His Voice Clam. "Stark" I told him and I could see in his Eyes that he was not to happy and I walked away. " Zoey" He Called My name his voice was clam again, I turned around to look at him. "What because if your going to yell at me then I am just going to keep walking" I said about to turn around when he grab my arm. "Zoey listen to me." I try to pull away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let go of me!" I Yelled Darius suddenly came running down the hall way

"Erik Let it her go!" Darius said trying to me out of Erik's grasp. He was hurting my arm. Finally Darius got him to let go " Zoey are you okay? Did he Hurt you?" Darius Asked me checking my arm " Dose That hurt when I push down on the middle of your arm" Darius asked as he pressed down on the middle of it. " Ouch, yeah that hurt bad" I said through my teeth "I am sorry Priestess"

He said as he helped me up." Come on let's get you to the infirmary" He said putting my arm around his shoulder. " I cant believe he did that" I told Darius. " It was not your fault., Zoey so don't stress it." Darius told me. He was right I should stop stressing.

When we got to the infirmary the nurse came walking " Oh Darius. What happened to her" She asked helping Darius get me over to the hospital bed. "Ms. May could you get a cast on her arm please." Darius told her. "Yes Darius" She grab a colorful cast: there where Green Blue Purple yellow red.

"What Color do you want?" she asked me "Purple please" I said shyly. She raped the Cast around my arm. " Excuse me but how did this happen to you dear?" the Nurse Asked " Erik" Was all I could say before the tears started running down my face " Erik as in Erik Night?" Ms. May asked.

"Yes" I told her as the tears became more like water falls. "But He would never do such a thing." she said in disappointment. " Well then he has change into a monster when he change into a vampire" I told he whipping the tears off my cheeks. I couldn't think . Darius cleared his throat " Priestess. Its time I get you back to the dorm" He said walk over and rapping my arm around his shoulder. "Thank you Ms. May" I said looking back a the sweet women who helped me "anytime dear."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm also Going Into Erik's Point Of View**_

The Resemblance

_Zoey_

As Darius and I walked back to the dorm I could not stop thinking about Violet or Stark. Oh gosh what If he found out about my arm! When we got to the front of the dorm Stark was standing outside.

" Oh Zoey are you okay?" Stark asked as we got closer to the dorm. " It is hurting bad." His eyes where filled with pain and sadness. " Stark what is wrong" His body tensed " I just wish I was there to save you." He said as a tear fell down his face

" Oh Stark, It was better that you where here 'cuase who would have been with Violet" I put my good arm around him in a huge.

"its Not your fault Stark." Darius Said I could fell him clam down when Darius said that. "Thanks dude." Stark said letting me go " We should get you inside." He said looking down at me. " Tell me if you need any pain Medication for your, arm if it starts to hurt again." Darius told me before turning around and walking away.

" How is Violet?" I asked him as he raped his arm around my waist. " She with the Twins Jack and Damien." When we got in side I saw them all sitting in our spot the we always sit at. " Oh my gosh Zoey what happened to your arm?" Damien said walking over with Violet in his arms fast asleep. "One word. Erik" Stark said his voice low but filled with anger.

" Stark what beef do you have with Erik?" Jack said walking over. " I don't have any type of meat with him, its just that when he is with Zoey he is either having a hisses fit our he has hurt her and I and possible others here can not stand is" he cough

" Shaunee" he cough her name. she looked up from the TV.

" what Cutie?" She said to Stark walking over.

" You don't like Erik anymore right and why is that I think its time you tell them." Stark said looking only at her she looked away from him and looked at Erin who nodded. " Well remember the night you and Erik broke up because you where with Loren?

And then he met up with us all out side in the court yard. He called you names and stuff. After all that when we all walked away I went to talk to him and I told him that he is losing the one thing that could love him more than anything" She stopped and tears started to roll down her face then she went on.

" He told me that it was none of my business and that I was nothing to anyone and that nobody wanted me" She was crying hysterically now. " Twin I still loved you after that. Stark did too" Erin told her. " Shaunee. Honey come here sweeties" I Told her holding my good arm out she. I hugged her. " Oh he is going to get it" I said to myself .

" Whose going to get what?" Erik said coming into the dorm. "You!" I said when I heard his voice. " What did I do now?" He asked his eyes where filled with anger " The night Me and you got in our big fight when you saw me with Loren and then You saw me with every one and you made a big scene about it. Did Shaunee come and talk to you?" I asked Him I could hear the power in my voice.

" Yes she did. Why do you care?" He said his eyes locked on Shaunee. " I Care because she my best friend and it hurt Erik but you wouldn't know because its not your feelings that are hurt its another persons. Anyway when she came to talk to you did you say: that she was nothing to anyone and nobody wanted her?" I asked the power still in my voice. Erik walked over to Shaunee and pulled her into his arm her tears rolled down his shirt.

" I'm sorry I should not have said that. Shaunee honey I never ever will hurt you again I promise." He told her kissing her forehead.

He was actually being sweet. " Aw you two make a great couple" Erin said to Shaunee as Erik let go of her and walked over to her twins side.

" Oh twin He doesn't like me." Shaunee said looking into his eyes. I looked over at Shaunee her eyes glowing beyond belief. ' Why would I like you?" Erik asked his eyes also glowing. "

Alright love birds we have to see what Violet knows" Aphrodite said Stark looked over at her standing next her worrier. " About Vamps didn't Neferet say she could get anything out of her?" She told him.

" And you can relax your arm" Aphrodite said pointing at me.

"Yeah I think I like that idea" I said as I looked over at Erik and said sounding as nice and sweet as I could be "You can come to". We all walked up to my room and when we got there Damien sat Violet on the bed she was.

"Maybe someone should wake her up?" Aphrodite said " Don't look at me" She said before anyone _could _look at her.

" Come' on guys she doesn't bite" I said walking over and woke her up myself and from the corner of my eye I saw a smile on all their faces I Heard Shaunee whisper " She'll make a good mother" I looked over at her and mouthed " _than you." _then looked back at Violet who was still asleep. I taped her lightly and said "Vi honey wake up" she opened her eyes they where blue just like Erik's eyes "Erik this. This is Violet" She looked over at him and waved and he also waved back

* * *

_Erik_

_**So I think I might go into Erik's POV since Vi Kinda dose look like Him Tell me what you think **_

I didn't know what to think of her all her blue eyes that look so much like mine. "Hello Violet I am Erik" She sat the quietly as she looked into my eyes and then into Zoey's beautiful Hazel eyes then looked back to me with a smile on her face.

" I-I know you from somewhere." The young girl said walking over to me and looking into to my eyes " You look like someone I know but I can't remember who" she poked my cheek bone.

" Violet what do you mane by know him?" Zoey asked her walking to violets side. Violets hair was Black as Night and long straight. I looked up at Zoey "Can I talk to her alone?" she hesitated for a moment " Fine But We'll be right out side." She told me then looked over at Violet " If you need anything I will be right outside." She told and then her and the others left.

" Violet Who do I look like." I asked her she was still looking into my eyes she turned her head sideways the moon shined on her hair making It sparkle like the stars in the clam sky.

"You.. You look like _him.." _she trilled off like she was saying something wrong.

"Yes who is he?" I asked her put my hand under her chin. " I'm scared you might yell at me." She told me looking into my eyes with fright (Or Fear) in her eyes " I won't yell at you. I promise" I told her she closed her eyes and blurted " You look like my Dad!" she opened her right eye looked at me and then shut it again she opened her eye again.

"You didn't yell at me." I smiled " why would I do that? If that's who I remind you of then its okay but you have to tell Zoey too." I walked over to open the door to Shaunee Erin Damien Jack , Stark Aphrodite Darius And Zoey falling to the floor.

" I lost my ring" Zoey said closing her right eye then opening it again just like Violet. I heard a little Giggle from behind me. I turned to see Violet giggling at Zoey as they all got up I chuckled. " Zo it's on your hand." she looked down at her hand

"woppies I thought I dropped it" she lied I helped her up off her feet "did you hear what Violet told me?" I said looking her in the eyes " Yeah every word" she smiled and looked over at violet.

* * *

_**Uh-oh what going to happen now? Tell me before you read the next part what you think! The part at the top is part one of Erik's Pov part two will be in the next Chapter I m going to back to Zoey's POV .**_

_Zoey_

"Erik what are you going to do? I didn't think she would say that. That's just a big shocker to me" I told Erik he looked over at Stark. " What do you think of it?" He said to stark. Stark didn't say anything for awhile. " I don't know what to think?" he said " It seems a little odd that she looks like you and that she acts like Zoey" Stark told Erik his voice was cold as ice. But then he smiled at Erik " You could be her father and not remember her." Stark said. " Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that Z acts all motherly to Violet.

And it also seems a little odd that Erik looks like her Father" Aphrodite said cutting in. " You know Aphrodite has a good point. " Shaunee said. " Yeah But Twin Violet doesn't look have any of Z's Treats" Erin said.

" Water Girl yeah she dose the way she acts" Aphrodite said to Erin.

" A yeah I know that! What I meant was she doesn't look like her!" Erin said.

I looked over at Erik then at Violet. She looked so much like him I could see Him in her eyes and hair.

" You know Erin your right." I said " Thanks Z at lest someone _was_ listening to me" She said sounding very prod of herself.

" yes Erik she dose resemble you very much." Damien said using his teacher voice

" Before the twins ask what that manes it manes Look they kinda look alike except one is a Ten year old girl and one is a Nineteen year old boy." I said looking over at Damien "Right." he said " But that still doesn't say anything about you Z." Erik said.

" Look at her closely" I said they all looked at even I could see it. "o" The Twins said. "My" Damien & Jack said " God" Erik, Aphrodite & Stark said. " Her mark its-its fool but it's all different colors" Aphrodite said.

_**Can You Guess what the colors are you HAVE to tell me what you think they are before I can Post Ch.5 and Give me Ideas of POV's you want me to go into**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so like I said this is some of this is going into Erik's POV**_

5. Remember The Day

_Erik_

Violet's Mark was just like Zoey's but the colors of the Elements "Nyx dose some odd things" Shaunee said smiling over at me.

"she's one of a kind." I smiled back. "Wait guys you that thing that Neferet dose that can Ruin your memory? Maybe she did to Erik and Zoey so that you don't remember her" Aphrodite said I looked over at her.

" You have a point but why would she do that?" I told her My smile faded.

" _If _Neferet did do that then she did it to help you forget her, because something must have happened that she didn't want you to remember.

" I did because I know you two where not ready to be parents of a newborn baby." Neferet said standing in the door way with tears in her eyes.

" Erik even said it himself that he was not ready to be a father" I saw one single tear fall from her cheek.

" Can't you give them back there memory of their child?" Stark said " How come none of us remember her" He said his voice cold and heartless

. " Stark" I said hesitating for a moment try to think of what say.

" She only did what was best but now that your with Zoey there is nothing I can say or do." I Told him but looking into Zoey's hazel eyes. " she Loves us Z and we said we didn't want her. She is ours I remember now," I told her she looked over at violet and smiled a tear fall down her cheek

. " come here Violet" she said holding her arms out . Violet ran into her arms.

"Mama it is you." said violet .

"I remember the day we had her" Zoey said look down at our four year old.

" It hurt me more then it hurt you." I said.

" how did it hurt you?" Stark asked me. " lets jus say that I my hand was in a lot of pain" I told him. " Stark lets play." Violet

Said racing over to grab his hand. " what do you want to play?" he asked my little girl. " woloering" she said. " coloring z do you have paper or something for her to color on?" Said Stark.

" Um yeah there is a note book and markers on my desk." Zoey said with a smile. " but how come her mark is her the color of all five elements." I said to Neferet . " its because she a daughter of a High Priestess. So now she will be next in line to be High Priestess. No matter if a fledgling that comes into the house of night that has the affinity for all Five Elements." Neferet said." I can give your memory back" said Neferet said raising her hands.

" Yes please ,will you" Zoey said.

"Close your eyes" Neferet said I closed my eyes and before I know it I felt my body tingle and then saw everything. I saw me standing next Zoey holding a little pink blanket in my arm. Zoey holding her little hand. With the biggest smile on her face.

" Can I see her?" She asked her voice weak and tired

" What should we name her?" I asked her

" Violet" She said smiling up at me.

"Yeah I like that. Violet" I said smiling. And then my eyes open and I was back in Zoey's room holding her hand. "ah" I mutter to myself. Zoey looked up at me. "Its okay I understand now Erik she loves you with all her heart." Zoey said as tears fell from her eye " And I do not want to hurt her again." she said looking down at her feet. "Zoey" I said putting my hand under her chin. "Look at me we will not hurt her again. I promise." I said kissing her forehead. " And I've never stopped.". she looked over at violet who yawned and rubbed her eyes. " she's sleepy" I said as I let Zoey out of my arms. " I sweeply Mama." she said looking over at Zoey and I she walked over tugging on my pant leg "daddy up" Violet said reaching up for me to pick her up I smiled and pulled her up into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder. As her head landed on my shoulder her eyes shut. I smiled. I walked over and looked out the window. And started Humming to Violet I don't know what I was humming but it sounded so familiar. I heard someone walk over.

" You know I never thought I would have a baby. Even with you" I looked over to see Zoey standing by my side also looking out the window. I smiled

" How am I doing so fair" I chuckled looking over at her she laughed " You your doing good" I smiled

"That is all I need to hear" said look back to an empty room.

"where did everyone go?" I asked Z as I turned my head back to look out the window.

" They left. ". she took violet out of my arms. And put her on the other bed.

" But doesn't stark stay here with you?" she was looking into the draw Pajamas for Violet.

" He went with Jack ,Damien and Duchess for the night." she said walking back to my side turning me to face her.

" But-" before I could say anything her lips touched mine lightly.

" Zoey listen I think you should talk to Neferet about getting a house for you and Violet off campus. I think she'll approve" I said pulling away.

" But what about you. I know I you want to see her." She said looking back out the window.

" Zoey don't worry about me. Yeah I want to see her but I can't live with you nor can I stay with you in your dorm." I told her she frowned

" But why can't you live with us we can be a family, Erik when I was pregnant with this baby I always thought about what I was going to do next, when I saw you holding her again I noticed that day I loved you and never stopped. Erik I love you and Violet more then anything in the world. I want us to be a family." she said hugging me as tears fell from her eyes.

" Aw Zoey look at me, I love you too and I want to be a family. But what about your friends and Stark what about him. I love you Z but don't you think that would hurt him?" I asked her..

" I did not think of that. But I just want to be with you." she said sitting on her bed. I walked over to her side and sat next to her.

"Zo, it's not that I want to be with you I do." I said . " you give me the fire." I chuckled

" Gee thanks Luke." she smiled. "

I'll talk to Neferet tomorrow." She said pulling me on top of her " Will you stay?" she said laying her head chest.

" Aren't you and Stark together?" I asked it was silent for a few moment.

" Now that I remember everything I don't think I am." Zoey said sounding very confused

_Stark _

" Watch it Arrow boy I think Zoey will go back to Mr. Night now that she knows that he's Violets father again" Aphrodite said walking to my side and turn to face me. " And I don't think we want that." she said looking into my eyes I smiled.

" Chill I think it'll be a good thing if the got back together." her mouth dropped open "

Are you starting to like Erik and if you are Heath was real better then him." She said walking by my side looking up at the stars.

" I wonder what he would say if he where here." I said she looked over at me and laughed

" He probably say " :_ Zo's doing the right thing. She knows what she is doing." _Aphrodite said doing an awesome imitation of Heath.

Even though he human and Zoey's ex, he was also my best bud. " I wish he was still here." I said she raped her arm around me Aphrodite is also one of my best friends I also before I was Zoey's worrier I had a little crush on Aphrodite. She nice when you get to know her but if you first meet her you would think she's a total Brat. But that's diteie she can be a brat

" What?" she said looking over at me with a smile.

"Oh Nothing mister I'm gonna put a marble up my nose." she said laughing

"Oh my god I told you I was dared by Heath. That was all him!" I said putting my hands up and smiling

Looking over at her.

" Hey guys over here!" Damien said over near the rec hall.

"whats going on?" Aphrodite asked.

" Neferet called me Jack and the twins she said there is someone she wants us to meet." Damien said.

"Guys look." Aphrodite said pointing behind us I turned around to see Neferet walking with someone I could not see who until the got closer.

"Oh.." I said

"My" Jack & Damien

"Heath " The three girls said.

" It's God!" I said walking over to Aphrodite .

" what are we going to tell Zoey?" Everyone looks at me and Aphrodite.

"why are you looking at us its not like we can do anything about it!" me and Aphrodite both said

"Oh we figure you two would know what to do" Erin said smiling.

I looked at her she look back at me "we've gotta tell Zoey" she said I looked down at my feet I couldn't think of what I would tell Zoey because she isn't going to believe us if we tell her! She'd have to see for her -self. " we have to show her for herself because she wont believe us." I Told them

Zoey

I opened up my phone to see two new Text from Stark they said:

Message 1:

From: Stark

Zoey! Where are you! Meet me and the others at the Rec hall.

Message 2:

From: Stark

You need to come Fast

I closed my phone and looked over at Violet then at Erik and looked over to see his eyes shut I ran over to the door vamp speed.

"Z where are you going?" Erik asked.

"For a walk could you stay with Violet?" I asked

I could fell his eyes staring at my back. I couldn't think of what to say when he said

"Zoey? Is it Stark?" His voice sounded sad but not mad. _I looked over at Erik then at Violet I couldn't lie I've lied to him enough_

" _Yes he wants me to meet him and the others at the Rec Hall" I told him as he looked at me half asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise

As I walked to the rechall I thought about Erik and violet and how much we looked like a family and how happy every one was! Well almost everyone. Stark didn't like the idea of Erik being vi's dad but he had to get over it. When I got to the rechall stark was standing out side waiting for me. " Z" he said running over to me " You gotta come inside" He said grabing my arm before I could speak. "Stark why did you text me saying to come here" I said as he held the door open

" Don't freak when you come in there someone I'd like to show you." when we got into the rechall I saw the twins Aphrodite Jake Duchess and Damien. They where standing in a group around something or someone when Stark & I reached them I saw who the where looking at I could not believe what I was seeing! It was Heath! Outline and all "This! This is not happening! He's dead Kalona killed him I saw it with my own eyes!'' I could fell my face getting warm. "this isn't happening" I said I could fell the power in my voice " Stark Call Neferet." Aphrodite said " But This Just can't be!" I said to Heath he looked at me like he didn't know who I was.

" Z honey clam down" Aphrodite said I couldn't I just could not believe what I was seeing! " Where is she let me thorough" Neferet said her voice was sharp as nils hitting a glass floor." Zoeybird. Honey listen to me I'm going to take you back to the dorm." she said her voice was sweet and clam but I was the opposite of clam I was scared I felt pain only I didn't know how to explain it. I touched my face it was still hot "Neferet, Can I come with you" Dite said as her and Neferet help me up." That would be sweet of you Aphrodite" Neferet said as the walked with me back to the dorm I felt as if I couldn't clam myself " Z you have to clam down." Dite said Neferet walking by her side

"Dite he acted like he didn't remember me!" My face got hot again. " You see here's the problem he doesn't remember any of us. Not just you. Witch is the sad part" Aphrodite said.

When we got to the dorm and outside of my room I heard A little sweet laughter. I wasn't sure if I should go in there yet I didn't want to frighten Violet I slowly opened the door to see Erik and violet she ran over to me " Mama!" she said in a sweet little voice that made me smile. " What Baby?" I looked over at Erik with a smile on my Heath. When she called me Mama I forgot about Heath coming back from the dead.

" So what happened?" Erik asked me "well…Heaths back" he just looked at me like I was crazy. " Zoey…did you even fall asleep?' he said still looking at me oddly " Erik she's serious" Neferet told him walking into the room Aphrodite at her heels " But how? He died! Zoey you saw him!" Erik said loud but calmly.

'I know I did but Aphrodite did too, what do you have to say about it" I looked over at her she was playing with violet. " I think that someone brought him back like how Stark and Stevie Rae came back" she didn't look up at Me Erik or Neferet as she spoke she just looked at Vi. "Dite," She looked up when Erik called her name. "Yes" she said looking at him with a smile " Did you know this was going to happen?" she didn't say anything " I-I didn't see anything and I would of" She said with out looking at Erik. His blue eyes looked over at me seducing me "Neferet do you think this is Nyx's doing?" he said to her without looking away from me his eyes seducing me "

Erik, I do think it's a sing form Nyx saying that he needed to come back for something or someone…" He still didn't look away " Aphrodite could you take violet with you for the night?" Neferet asked. " Just to Give Erik and Zoey alone time." she finished " Aphrodite I would love to I think I going to like this sweet little girl." Aphrodite said picking her up in her arms half asleep Violet laded her head on her shoulder. "Good Night Baby girl" Erik said kissing her four head.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek " good night My Violet rose" I said then her Neferet And Aphrodite walked out the door. It was just Me and Erik. All alone. " Z-" I ran over into his arms and kissed his lips Passionately. " what was that for" he asked. Before I could say any thing his lips touched mine. " I Just my way saying thank you".

"And here's my way." He said moving on top of me kissing my neck. "Erik" I said as he kissed my neck. He groaned as his response " I love you." He looked at me " Zoey I've loved you ever since I met you." He said. I smiled and giggled a little. He kissed me, and when his lips touched mine All I wanted was him. All of _Him. _He wanted me as well. I unbuttoned his shirt as he did the same with mine but as he unbuttoned mine he kissed my chest down to my tummy and back to my face I felt the love in his kiss and touch. That whole night was just us. Me and Erik. " Z" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" I felt a tanglely felling. I felt dizzy and started to cough.

"Zoey!" He said nervously pulling me into his arms

I coughed again. But no blood.

"Erik I'm changing!" I said as I cough he held me happily in his arms.

It stopped after a few minutes I felt dizzier then I did at the begging of the change

"Zoey you have to go through the purification ritual, right away" Erik said already dressed and out of bed. As I sat up in bed my body felt weak and when I stood up I couldn't stand on my feet very much. I got dressed and me and Erik both walked to the professor dorm. "Wait right here" Erik said walking into the dorm. A few minutes later Erik and Neferet came out and we all walked to Nyx's Temple.

_**Okay so I'm not going to describe the purification ritual. Wait and see why I'm not your going to be so surprised why. Tell me what you think of this Ch. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I Own No House of Night Characters All I own is Violet.**_

***Its Been Two Weeks Since Zoey's Been Changed***

't Lave Me.

my phone started to ring, it was still light out, who would be crazy enough to text me this early? Oh its Neferet of course! i swear that lady dosen't even sleep.. "good morning! dont forget you have class this morning! see you soon..oh and zoey i do sleep i just get up early." Oh my goddess! she does sleep!"Can we postpone till like never?" I asked "Zoey! you know that answer!" she replied"fine ill be there in i little bit""Ok NO sleeping in!""I wasn't going to sleep in!" I wined"Don't lying to me young lady!" "fine I'm up ok..." I said even though i wasn't even close to getting up." ok " she replied that i ignored and closed my phone

"Zoey" Erik Said peeking his head in to my room

I smiled "Hey". I didn't fell well my stomach ached when I tried to stand up I fell back on my bed

"Good Morning" He said Still peeking into my room

"Erik I'm going to get ready then I'll be out." I told him. And he nodded then walked out the door

Before he did. "Zoey" He said "Yeah?" I said without turning around. " I love you" He said and then walked out the door. When I hared the door shut I ran into the bathroom and got dressed my stomach hurts so bad. " I Just need to eat. Yeah that's all it is" I hoped. When I was done getting dressed I walked out of my room." Ready Neferet wants me to walk you to class." He said with a smile Looking down at me

" Zoey what's wrong? You've been acting odd all morning" He said grabbing my hand and putting mine into his " Is something wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

" Nothing My stomach just hurts. I must be hungry" I told he as he pulled me closer to him.

" I'll tell Neferet." He said letting me out of our huge and we walked hand in hand " Where's Violet?'' I asked him as we walked. " Still Sleeping" He told me when we got into the school and up to Neferet's class room. " Zoey Good morning your early. And Erik thank you for bringing Zoey to class" She said with a smile on her beautiful face.

" You are Welcome Neferet. And I also should tell you that Her Stomach is hurting her. She needs to eat something" He told her walking away I didn't say anything while they talked.. " Zoeybird is something wrong?" Neferet said come and sitting at the desk next to me. I didn't say anything for awhile " I- I don't know what's wrong with me My stomach hurts Like hell and I fell like I'm going to be sick." I didn't notice I was crying until I spoke

" Zoey, look at me honey" Neferet said ribbing my back to comfort me I obeyed her and looked over at her

" Sweetie maybe its because Heath's back and you don't know how he came back because you saw him die. Or its that your getting sick" she said still rubbing my back as my tears fell. " Shhh.. Shh Zoey Honey come here." she said rapping me into a hug that felt so loving and caring.

I pulled out of her hug and ran to the rest room and vomited My guts out. Neferet held my hair back. " Zoey Your going back to your dorm. You are to sick to even walk." she said as we walked out of the rest room.

"Neferet Is she okay?" Erik said

"No. I don't really think she's okay Erik she has to go through the same thing all over again" Neferet told Him Strongly but calmly. And She _was_ right I was scared I mane after having Vi I didn't want to go through it again but I guess I had to.

I can not Believe That I'm Pregnant again! But I have to face it. I can't turn back on what life brings and if this is what it brings then I have to face it. Plus with Heath coming back as a Vamp and Not remembering me was the hardest part.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I ONW NONE OF THE HOUSE OF NIGHT CHARATERS ALL I ONW IS VIOLET.

8. All Over Again

"Z." Erik said walking into the room. I didn't know what to think at this moment but what I do now is how am I going to tell Violet? I mean she would want to know right? As well as everyone else. " I think I'm going tell my mom about Violet and our newcomer" I say newcomer because I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. "Your mom?" he said sounding so scared.

But I know he was joking because my mom wouldn't hurt a fly. As well as even get mad over something that serious. But you see my mom did get mad but got over it and I don't think she would want me to go though it again. I remember when I first told her about Violet. She was not too happy at first.

"When?" He asked me sitting next to me. "When what?" I asked stupidly knowing what he meant. "When did it happen you getting pregnant?" He asked. I really didn't remember anything it was all kind of a blur for me it seemed like it just happened. "I-I don't know" I told him. Is Erik Happy? Because to me he dose not seem happy. He seems scared.

_Aphrodite _

Aphrodite knew something was wrong but she didn't know what exactly she also didn't under stand how heath cam back undead or even came back at all for that matter. Plus she would have saw it coming wouldn't she? Maybe not.. But something broke her inner thought a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Violet asked Aphrodite she opened the door to see Darius standing in the doorway "Hello my love." He said kissing Aphrodite on the cheek.

"Hello little one" He said to Violet picking her up in his arms. Aphrodite watch as Darius held Violet in her Arm. Looking like he could be a good father. "_I want that." _she thought. _" I want a family but not just with anyone but with Darius." _She giggled to her self when she watched violet try to take off his nose. " It won't come off" Violet told him giggling her sweet little laugh. "Maybe it's time we get you back to your mommy and daddy"

Aphrodite told violet. Violet smiled when she heard she would get to see Zoey again her blue eyes as wide as a birds feather a when its flying. "Mommy" Violet giggled patting Darius's head. 'Shall we go?" Darius Asked Aphrodite. "Yeah we can go let me just get Violet's bag first." she grab the bag off her bed walked at the door and then down to Zoey's room they went.

"Aphrodite?" An Okie twang asked sounding confused. She turned around to see Stevie Rae stand on the steps. 'Bumpkin!" she said running to Stevie Rae and giving he a Huge hug. 'I'll meet you two down stairs at Zoey's" Darius said. They both Nodded

"Where the hell have you been! Thanks for calling" Aphrodite said happily

"Down in the tunnels I found a few other Adult red Vampyer's, whose little girl was that?" Stevie Rae said

_Zoey_

I was laying down watching TV when someone knocked on the door. I turned the T.V. off and opened the door to see Darius outside holding Violet in his arms "Zoey!" Violet said. Reaching out for me. "Darius there's something I have to tell everyone could you round everyone up and meet me in the dining hall?" I asked him. "Yes Priestess.'' he said and then walk off my phone buzzed and I opened it to see a new txt from Neferet

It said:

_From: Neferet _

_Zoey,_

_Once you read this text me back there is something I would like to ask you & Erik_

_I called her she answered at the first ring "Zoey are you alright?" she asked me "Yes. Yes I'm fine what did you want to talk to me and Erik about?" I asked her. She didn't say anything at first but then she sighed "I'd rather wait tile Erik's with you.'' She told me. '' I'm going to tell my friends'' I told her. Neferet is a very loyal Person. So she'd tell me if it's the wrong thing to do._

"_Good! It's good to tell them now then later. And I heard Stevie Rae's going to be around so you better tell her about Violet and our new comer!" Stevie Rae's here and she didn't come to see me yet and Stark hasn't even been around._

"_She's here!" I asked her _

"_Why Yes I thought you knew" Neferet asked me. I didn't even know she was going to be _


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL I OWN IS VIOLET AND MORE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C, CAST & KRISTIN CAST. LOVE THEM BOTH!;)

AN: I'm sorry I do not remember if I described Violets Mark. So I might be re describing it I'm super sorry don't get mad at me My internet was down and I couldn't go back and look so I hope you like it.

PPH 3

9. Big News

_Zoey_

I hadn't seen Stevie Rae in mouths and I really missed her but I wonder if she even knew about violet? But what if she didn't and what if she'd get mad at me for not telling her? What do I do then? Just sit there like a dummy and look at her like I don't know what she's talking about if she asked about her.

I can't lie to my best friend. And I know Aphrodite probably already saw her and told her so I couldn't even lie to her if I tried to. So if she asked about Violet I would tell her the truth not lie about something stupid but there's this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that's reminding me that I did even tell Stark the big news yet. That going to be like hell for me because I know I'm going to break his heart.

I never wanted to break anyone's heart but if that's the only thing I can do then it's not that big of a idea. I'm in the middle of everyone else's drama and then there's my own drama after that and with heath coming back It hurts me to see that he doesn't remember me at all. I've know him since Pre-K and he doesn't even know who I am! And that for me would spell S-t-r-e-s-s!

But I don't think anyone really notices it because I'm hiding the pain heath is bring me and it's like I have the huge holes in my heart that won't go away and I want it to but at the same time I don't. I looked over at Violet who was sleeping dreaming peacefully & happily. I tiptoe to my desk and open my laptop and begging typing.

"_I can't do this any more! I want to _

_go to sleep and never wake-up I want to stay_ _In_

_my Dream and never wake up but I want him_

_Beside me holding me in his arms because it_

_Will never end I can stay there forever_

_And never wake up."_

I stopped typing as the knock on the door made me jump out of my seat "Z? you in there" A deep husky voice said from the other side of the door. I opened the door and peek out side to Stark standing in the door way. "There you are I've been looking for you." He said creasing my cheek. "sorry been in here sorry" I said looking over At violet. Stark looked passed me over at Violet.

"Sorry. I didn't know she was in here" but before Stark could say anything more a scream that was so high pitched made me turn and Stark run into the room Violet cried loudly again sounding frightened her tears fell down her face and as the did

I noticed they where purple her eye's started to change for the lovely blue to a Dark Purple. "Violet? Honey what's wrong?" I went over and pulled her into my arms. She wouldn't stop screaming . "Stark! Go get Neferet!" I said looking over at him he looked pale and wouldn't move. "Stark! Why are you just standing there? Go hurry"

When I finally clamed Violet down she fell right to sleep. Then Stark & Neferet came. "Zoey what happened?" she asked coming into the door. "I don't know I was talking to Stark in the doorway and she just started screaming bloody murder. And her eye's they where A dark purple and so where her tears." I explained to her. "Zoey did you say her eyes turned purple?" Neferet said sitting next to Violet.

"Yes I did so did her tears" I told her again

"Zoey Look at her forehead." I looked over at Violet and then saw her Mark changed its purple and has purple roses hanging down her cheek and small little people beside the flowers. "Her mark is different" Neferet said "It's the Mark Of Nyx's Element Witch you can Manifest Spirit" she told me as I looked back at her. "So then what the hell dose that _mean_?" Stark asked as he raised his brow at me.

Then at Neferet "It means that she will be an extremely powerful High Priestess." Neferet told Stark I didn't say anything for awhile I fell bad for violet she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. Then I thought about it. "How powerful will she be?" I asked looking straight ahead out my window up at the moon.

"Very powerful." was all she said before she walked off.

"So what are you going to tell Erik?" Stark asked. When I didn't say anything Stark pulled me into his arms and kissed me but I pulled away. "

What the _hell are you doing?" I said madly. _

"_Zoey I love you." He said trying to kiss me again._

"_Stark Stop!" I yelled _


End file.
